


My Formal Plan

by CJ_Rosa



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:59:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_Rosa/pseuds/CJ_Rosa
Summary: Nicky Rodriguez-Cho has his whole life planned out, week by week, day by day. This includes everything from what time he gets picked up in the morning, to sports practice, to running into bullies, and finding the time to see his his crush, Abby, walking to class. With the Winter Formal coming up, will Nicky be able to have the time to even say hi to her? Or will time run out for him?





	My Formal Plan

I am not an art person. I am not a chemistry person. Put me in an art class and I scribble. Put me in chem and I freeze like a deer in headlights. 

I am good at two things: math and sports. That's it. 

My mother has always wanted me to be the math type. She's the one that helps me, tutors me, and gets me ahead of the game, and, as a sophomore, to be in calculus with a bunch of struggling seniors while you have an A is the most hilarious and satisfying things in the world. 

My father has taught me every sport on the planet. The fact that he is a tall, muscular, and an all around brute helps too. From baseball in the spring, soccor in the summer, football in the fall, to basketball in the winter, my father has taught me everything, and helped me get to the top of every game. 

Both of these have earned me some friends and   
many enemy's, but that's what you get for climbing: rocks will fall and hurt someone. And it might be stereotypical that my mom is asian and my dad is mexican, but let's not get into that. It might actually be a plus because I know how to speak, read, and write three languages fluently. So HA!

It is also common in these two cultures that marriage is taken very seriously, and, believe me, my parents have made it very clear how important a significant other is in my future. 

But between school, sports, and having a social life, the notion of a girlfriend is a thought I felt that I would take up in college or even after college. But things can change, my mother says. Don't give up hope, my father announces. I don't like change. I have a set schedule and that's that.

I have a solid plan for my entire week from the time I wake up to the time I go to sleep. It is especially prevalent during a spirit week, like prom or hoco. This time, however, it's for Winter Formal. And believe me, I have a game changer in my plan. 

It's called Abby Franklin


End file.
